


When dusk and dawn embrace

by caixa



Series: boy from the north country [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Off-Season, Privacy Issues, Summer 2017, Timestamp, but mostly just soft cuddly fluff and lots of hot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Sebastian turns his face to Teuvo and smiles. “Five weeks,” he says.





	When dusk and dawn embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Etelässä kuulemma jo illat pimenee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413172) by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa). 



> \- Some extra moments to the story of Jussi at Jussi's (in the brightness of my night), part 2 of the series.
> 
> \- Can just as well be read on its own (but if you like it and haven't read the original story, do check it out!). 
> 
> \- This is a translation that combines some scenes from my Finnish language version of Jussi at Jussi's and a separate one-shot, a timestamp to the last chapter of Jussi at Jussi's. This happens between the last two scenes of said fic.
> 
> \- Finnish sky on summer nights and the beautiful Nallikari beach in Oulu inspired me.
> 
> \- The series are now in chronological order so if you want to know how the story continues just click next work in the end of the fic!  
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--

 

Teuvo feels the itch almost physically. It tingles on the pads of his fingers, like they were trying to tell him: _we need to be on that smooth sunkissed skin, you idiot, fucking touch him right now, he’s your boyfriend_.

But, after his little talk, how could he? After he’s said he gets nervous in public, and that Sebastian should think how the world works, sudden PDA, even in a family friend’s garden (okay, Jussi Jokinen is Sebastian’s family friend, not his, maybe Teuvo has a _right_ to be nervous) is something he just can’t handle.

So he shies away from it all the time they are at Jussi’s, and when they move to the festival area closer to downtown, he is no less shy, maybe even more. Maybe it’s the surroundings that make him wary: glass-like light of the thinly clouded sky, people everywhere, noise and chatter like inside a beehive.

He suspects his timidity has rubbed off on Sebastian. They are together, yes, but… not in the _Look at My Awesome Boyfriend_ way _together_ he’s by now getting used to. They hang around in the crowd and on the VIP area like any two buddies, and when they merge together with a larger group of friends, Teuvo is quite sure that if someone looked at their crew from the outside, they couldn’t tell which two of them shared a bed last night.

He should rejoice it. Isn’t privacy all he has asked for?

 

Antti Tuisku and his dancers shake and spin on stage and the audience sings along to the chorus. Teuvo and Sebastian take shelter from the occasional summer drizzle under the canopy over the mixing engineer’s booth, standing there in their dark glasses, hands in their pockets or crossed over chest, like two bored daddies in a One Direction concert.

How many times has Teuvo witnessed Sebastian bounce to this same beat like a little rascal, taking teetering leaps and pirouettes like a drunken ballerina, flicking his sweaty hair to the side and bursting in giggles before singing along the carefree letting-loose party lyrics again?

 _Pöydät täyteen, maailma aukee, estot lähtee_.

That Sebastian is the funniest guy in the world and Teuvo misses him, it’s the Sepe that he should have by his side at moments like this, not this stuck-up adult version who has listened to him more than anybody ever should.

 _Sometimes I think you don’t know how the world works._ Why the hell did he have to say that?

Sebastian glances at him, nods and smiles. The smile may be forced but it may as well be perfectly genuine, just demure; it’s impossible to tell the difference when the dark glasses hide his eyes.

 

It gets boring to hang out on the festival area all day and they opt for a change of scenery for a few hours. They pop at Sebastian’s place to nap (and make out, because it’s the best), and linger in a coffee shop downtown. Sebastian stretches his legs straight under the table, like he usually does, lacing them with Teuvo’s, but doesn’t try to rub his foot with his toes. Teuvo gives Sebastian’s black Tom’s a little kick and Sebastian grates him with a smile that flashes all the way up in his brown eyes.

~¤~

The timeslot for each performer is limited and that includes the last act of the night. Sebastian’s favorite party rappers are on stage, one of the duo wearing his very own Canes _Aho_ shirsey from a short meet  & greet moment before the gig, but his mind seems to be already wandering elsewhere.

At least that’s how Teuvo reads Sebastian’s fidgety demeanor. Sebastian’s bent, jeans-clad knee twitches impatiently to the beat of the music and his front teeth seem to be rolling his gum into a little ball.

The brown eyes catch Teuvo watching him. Sebastian looks him in the eye for one paused moment before giving him a sweeping once-over.

He juts his chin up assertively and hides his gum somewhere in his cheek because his lips relax.

Sebastian brushes the back of Teuvo’s hand with his finger.

“Shall we go?” his eyes ask before the question reaches his lips, but when he says it out loud, Teuvo doesn’t need another word.

 

Sebastian’s apartment isn’t a long walk away but to Teuvo’s surprise Sebastian tugs his sleeve by a bus on a bus stop. He draws Teuvo in through the folded doors in the middle and greets the driver in front with a thumbs-up. The driver nods, smiles and gestures with his hand to the back of the bus, clearly welcoming them in without asking for a fee.

Sebastian swings himself on a window seat couple of rows towards the back and Teuvo sits down next to him. He might ask something, _what’s this, where are we going_ but he stays silent, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, face turned to Sebastian. He lets his eyes indulge on the athletic beauty slouched on the bus seat, legs casually ajar. Somehow Sebastian manages to support his elbow to the narrow frame of the bus window; his other hand hangs relaxed between them, he extends his finger until it reaches Teuvo’s thigh and brushes lightly the denim fabric.

A few other people board on the bus, adult couples that look like tourists. They sit in the front of the bus, and the car starts and sets off. Teuvo sits upright to avoid bumping his face to the seat in front of him and leans back, lets his arm relax. It presses to Sebastian’s bicep, and the smallest touch is enough to stir up sizzling emotion under Teuvo’s skin, like water simmering in the kettle, bubbling under the boiling point.

 

The bus passes apartment blocks and industrial buildings until the scenery turns to leafy green of the roadside bushes. Teuvo doesn’t pay too much attention to the outside: he’ll rather watch Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian smiles back at him, it reassures and titillates at the same time, and suddenly Teuvo just _wants_ , so _much_ , and _everything_.

Teuvo glances at the other passengers and the driver before landing his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. He feels the diagonal weave of the denim under his fingertips and lets it lead his hand to the inseam, strokes it slowly up and down.

He can feel how stretched the stitches of the seam are: the muscles of Sebastian’s thighs have gained a notable amount of mass during his hard summer training.

The bus takes a tight turn right. Taller, older trees line the road until they make way for a parking space and the car brakes and halts.

Sebastian nudges Teuvo with his elbow. They’re the first ones out when the doors fold open.

 

In the last week of July the sunset and sunrise are already hours apart in Helsinki. Evenings are getting murky and nights actually dark.

It’s different up north. Here in Oulu sunset has painted the sky in rich hues, but by no means dark. Streetlights are lit but the air around them is still so light that the lamps cast no visible circles of light on the pavement.

The sea opens in front of their eyes. Teuvo follows Sebastian who eases his step to match Teuvo’s pace until they are side by side.

They walk towards the beach, past a spa hotel that seems to sprawl to all directions, sucking the other passengers of their bus into its glass and concrete belly.

Sebastian and Teuvo cross the street and stroll on the pavement away from the hotel. A couple of cyclists overtake them, a couple pushing a stroller walks by.

The paved walk forks into two and Sebastian chooses the one leading down to the beach. The sand is cool in the midnight air and soft enough to sink under Teuvo's sneakers. Sebastian leads them closer to the waterfront where the sand is packed tight and occasionally gives way to a field of pebbles.

A few people walk up on the roadside pavement. They are far but Sebastian is near, gloriously close, he takes Teuvo’s hand and laces their fingers together so tight that the heat of his palm radiates up Teuvo’s arm, all the way to his armpit.

Sebastian turns his face to Teuvo and smiles. “Five weeks,” he says.

“What?” Teuvo pops out of his thoughts, Sebastian broke the silence so suddenly he wasn’t paying attention.

Sebastian digs the fingers of his free hand in Teuvo’s hair and musses it. “Since the Midsummer. Five weeks.”

Teuvo tilts his head away from Sebastian even though his hand feels lovely on his scalp, and smoothes his hair with his hand. At the same time he nods and smiles warmly. “Yeah, it is. But it’s warmer now,” he continues and feels like a fool for stating the obvious, but on the other hand, where is the lie? It is warm, Midsummer was the coldest he can remember.

Sebastian laughs softly. “You’re right. No need for down jacket now. But I wasn’t cold then, either. Not when I was with you.” He says the end of it very softly, looking Teuvo so deep in the eye it clenches his heart and his groin simultaneously, sometimes Sepe’s gaze is as intense as a touch.

The waterline curves into a neatly build stone breakwater. A couple of people are walking on it and Sebastian lets Teuvo’s hand go, squeezes his fingers in his pockets instead. It hurts but Teuvo can’t blame anybody but himself.

A small tower in the head of the breakwater looks like a lighthouse but as they get closer Teuvo sees that it’s a lookout spot only made to resemble a beacon. Sebastian climbs the stairs to the top in front of him and Teuvo certainly appreciates the view.

 

They lean to the railing, slowly panning the horizon. When their eyes meet, they smile a little happy smile, coming from somewhere deep within. The beach is empty, a cargo ship heads out to the sea. Sun has set but it still colors the sky above the horizon to the right of them, bright orange lights of a factory yard to the left.

“The smell in the morning, was it from there?” Teuvo nods his head towards the industrial site.

Sebastian nudges his arm with his elbow. “Money has no smell, bro.”

Teuvo shakes his head and chuckles, shifts closer and glances around himself. The breakwater is empty and nobody is climbing the stairs to the tower.

He palms the back of Sebastian’s neck, slides his hand down his back until his fingertips stop on the edge of the back pocket of Sebastian’s jeans. He coaxes his hand into the pocket, feels the brief line through the fabric, traces it with his fingers, squeezes the buttock as much as the stiff denim lets him.

Sebastian turns his face quickly at him, vivid eyes crisscross over his face, stop at his eyes and glance at the stairs.

“Let’s go,” he blurts.

Sebastian turns, but not so fast that Teuvo’s hand would slip out of his pocket.

On the bottom of the stairs Sebastian doesn’t continue back towards the beach but turns to circle the tower on the sea side. The paving is narrow between the sea and the widest part of the tower and Teuvo detaches his hand from the pocket, but Sebastian turns to take it in his. He walks Teuvo around the tower to the other side where a curving wall turns out to be a pentice sheltering a closed café window.

 

Sebastian pulls Teuvo under its cover, both hands on his hips, on the waistline of his jeans. He leans his back to the wall next to the window, legs slightly ajar, heels barely off the wall, guides Teuvo closer and pulls him into a kiss.

Sepe’s lips are parted when he starts, his mouth is soft and moist, he kisses intimately and eagerly, teasing with his tongue, tasting and nibbling like trying to get a taste of some luscious delicacy. Teuvo reciprocates, sucks Sebastian’s lips between his own, guides them obscenely open with his own, presses his mouth to Sebastian’s tighter, like wanting to merge into one. He accelerates his pace, adds force to the move of his lips and tongue. Sebastian reacts, whimpers pleadingly into his mouth, moves his hands higher to his sides, draws him closer.

Teuvo has three years on Sebastian. The age difference is small but sometimes Teuvo thinks that certain things about Sebastian tell how young he is, just turned 20.

Sweet, hot things.

How sensitive and responsive he is to touches, he’s on fire, zero to sixty in no time. How he can want so much, all the time.

Sebastian wears a thin cotton knit sweater. Teuvo slides his hands under it, on the satin skin over the ripped body. Sebastian gasps aloud, breaking the kiss, pants mouth open, lips swollen from making out, before he attacks Teuvo’s mouth again.

His body is alive under Teuvo’s touch, like he wanted Teuvo’s hands everywhere at once, and his own hands – oh boy. They are big and determined and know what they want: Sebastian puts his fingers in the belt loops of Teuvo’s jeans and tugs hard, pulling Teuvo’s hips tight against his own. He goes on kissing, rocks his hips back and forth between Teuvo and the wall, grinds his bulging crotch to him, searching for friction through the jeans.

On the other hand, it may not be an age thing at all. Maybe it’s just who Sebastian is: he throws himself fully into whatever he likes, withholding nothing.

Teuvo pushes his knee between the boy’s thighs, lets his hand roam deeper under the sweater, lifts his mouth off the reddened, crushed lips and presses it on the long neck. Sebastian starts to growl and stifles a meow-like moan by biting Teuvo’s shoulder through his hoodie.

 _Feisty little tomcat, caterwauling in heat like that_ , Teuvo thinks. He’d love to whisper it in Sebastian’s ear to make him squirm harder but he doesn’t want to let go of the delicate neck right now, he’s found a sweet spot to suck on, it makes Sebastian gasp and grip him harder.

Sebastian’s hands loosen on his waist, roam up and he wraps his arms around Teuvo’s neck. He detaches his teeth from Teuvo’s shoulder and presses little angel kisses on the side of his neck. The hands stroke Teuvo’s hair as a gentle sign for him to lift his head and look him in the eye.

“I think we should go home,” Sebastian says softly, a little out of breath, the dark twinkle in his eye full of promises.

“’Kay,” Teuvo replies and kisses the pretty lips.

 

They unwrap themselves slowly from each other, moves languid but somewhat stiff. They have to descend from the high of heated passion back to the real world of concrete and tarmac, cobblestone and streetlights, faraway chatter from the camping area, cries of seagulls, not completely settled for the short sweep of night between long dusk and dawn.

Luckily the need to stay in that world is only temporary. Sebastian has already dug out his phone and is scrolling for the taxi number. He asks the car to come to the beach restaurant, closed for the night hours ago.

They sit down to wait for the ride on the dark wooden stairs leading to a silent terrace. The shadows are almost black, the summer night is at its darkest moment between sunset and sunrise, but it’s not cold at all, not one bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading sweetie!
> 
> If you leave a note of your visit, you'll make my day! I appreciate comments and kudos a great deal.  
> You can talk about my work it here or on my tumblr, caixxa (writing, football and miscellaneous bilingual shit) or badhockeymom (these sweet boys and more).


End file.
